The PoundRaizers
The PoundRaizers is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise The heroes form a group for the former Devil Dogs called the PoundRaizers. Plot Part One (Inside the Puppy Pound, Cooler is about to walk outside.) Cooler: Ah! Time for an afternoon walk. Ready Nose Marie? (Whistles "A Wandering Minstrel I".) Nose Marie: I sure am, Cooler. (Whistles along.) Are you coming along, Tony? (Tony enters.) Tony: We're off for a relaxing walk. Tony, Nose Marie and Cooler: (Singing) Oh..... (Bartrand enters) Bartrand: Hi, Mom! Dad! Cooler: Hello, Bartrand. (Cooler and Nose Marie get confused looks on their faces.) Cooler: Wha-- Did Bartrand call us...? Nose Marie: Yes, he called us his parents. Bartrand: Well, Yeah. You're my ancestors. It's only fair I call you that. right? I have your lower face, daddy-o. And the eyes are from you, mom. Cooler and Nose Marie: Oh. (Tony notices Bartrand and hugs him.) Tony: Hi, Bart. Bartrand: Hello, owner. Tony: Owner? Ha. Just call me Tony or Tone. Bartrand: Uh... Sure, Tony. Can I call you Uncle Tony? Tony: If you like... Both: Huh? (Sees Stephanie with Howler.) Stephanie: Daddy, do you want to see the garden? There's plenty of vegetables and fruits. Howler: Um, did you call me daddy? Stephanie: Yes, daddy. (Howler scratches his head.) Howler: Okay, I'm confused. Vivian: So, I'm not allowed to call you dad, but you want me to call you big brother? Louie: I guess, Madamoiselle Vivian. Huh? (Sees Darius with Igor and Bright Eyes.) Darius: Since the both of you are smaller, I guess it'd be awkward if I called you mom and dad, Right? Bright Eyes: Well, Iggy and I are kinda too young for that. But, if you want, you can consider Iggy and I as your little siblings. Ian: Do you think I can consider you a little brother, Whopper? Whopper: If you wanna, then it's okay with me. Tony: Um... Cooler? Nose Marie? What's going on? Are these guys role-playing or something? Cooler: Well, after those seven joined the pound, they're considering us as parental figures, brother/sister figures, et cetera. Tony: Oh. (Jayden and Beamer enter.) Cooler: Yo, Jayden and Beamer. Jayden: Hey, Cooler. Beamer: What's happening? Tony: Well, Bartrand and friends are considering their ancestors as parents and siblings. Jayden: Well, if that's the case... (To Beamer) Can I please, be considered a big brother figure to you and Maya? Please? (Maya Enters.) Beamer: Well, You did say please... Sure, big brother Jayden. Maya: I hope Barkerville doesn't get mixed up in the chaos. (Antonio and Barkerville enter.) Antonio: So, Grandfather Barkerville, what shall we do today? Barkerville: Well I think... Huh? Grandpa...? Antonio: Sorry, Sorry. Do you prefer little brother, Barkerville? Barkerville: Well, that's more like it. (Confused) Little brother Barkerville? Tony: Okay... (To Bartrand) Say, Bart. What do you want to do today? Bartrand: I was thinking some quality time with mom and dad. Tony: Oh. Say, Bart, I was going to the mall with Nose Marie and Cooler after we're done at the park. Do you want to come? Bartrand: Sure, Uncle Tony. Tony: Why are you calling me Uncle Tony? Bartrand: Well, since you already have godchildren, I think it would be fair if I consider you as a godfather as well. Tony: Well.....okay, (With an uncomfortable look on his face) but I think you're kind of annoying Cooler and Nose Marie. Bartrand: Huh? How? (Tony scratches Bartrand behind the ear as Bartrand starts getting relaxed.) Tony: Well, I think it would be better if you address them as Cooler and Nose Marie instead of "Mom" or "Dad". Sure, I know that they're your ancestors, but don't you think that calling them "mom" and "dad" gets on their nerves? (To Cooler and Nose Marie) What do you guys think? Do you think Bartrand calling you mom and dad is starting to annoy you? Cooler: Tony, There's nothing wrong with being Bartrand's Parental figures. Nose Marie: Don'cha miss your real parents, Bartrand? Bartrand: With all my heart. It will take hundreds of years to see them again. Tony: Oh. I guess I see why. I'm sorry, Bart. Bartrand: That's okay, Uncle Tony. Tony: So, Bart, I have a question for you. What do you think about forming a team of your own? Bartrand: What kind? Tony: Well, you have a variety of skills, right? Bartrand: Yeah. Odd jobs shop! Tony: No! No, I mean the fact that you and your adopted brothers and sisters have various talents. You are a sewing prodigy, Stephanie is a great gardener, Viv is an expert veterinarian, Darius has high intelligence, Ian is a talented artist, Jayden is acrobatic, and Antonio is a natural machinist. That makes sense, don't you think? Bartrand: Hmm. I guess so. a great combination for an odd jobs shop. Tony: No, I mean, what kind of costumes do you want? I'll design them for you. Jayden: Hmm... Custom-Made Jumpsuits with the Letter "P" on the front? Ian: With gloves and boots? Stephanie: and Helmets with a Visor to cover Our Eyes? Tony: Actually, no. However, you do get to wear colored motorcycle helmets and shirts that represent your personality... Oh! Also capes and pants too. No gloves or boots are necessary. Bartrand: Sounds good to me. Cooler: Now, we need to come up with names for you guys. Stephanie: How about the Canine Crew? Bartrand: Hmm... No. Vivian: I can't think of anything at the moment. How about you, Darius? Darius: How about this: Darius Daredevils? Jayden: Nope! Ian: Hmm. Devil Dog Taskforce? Vivian: Good heavens no! I don't want to relive that nightmare where that despicable Count Zanzibar killed my owner. Antonio: Alright, we won't have the word "Devil" in our name. How about the Puppy Paws of the Pound? Bartrand: No offense, but that sounds kinda corny. Nose Marie: Puppies of the Future? Where You rise from the future to the Now? Cooler: Rise...? Pound-Riser? PoundRaizer! All(Except Cooler): (Confused) PoundRaizer? Antonio: Now what is this PoundRaizer business? Have you been watching too much Japanese cartoons again? Ian: What does it even mean? Darius: Is it something like us of the Pound who will always rise to the challenge? Cooler: Darius, you're right! Darius: I am? Cooler: Yes. Tony: Cooler, are you sure PoundRaizer sounds appropriate for the team? Cooler: Sure. Now, you go and design the costumes. Tony: You got it, Cooler! (Tony rushes off.) Bartrand: (To Cooler) So, dad, what kind of codenames do we need? Cooler: Well, why not colors? Bartrand: You mean like the colors we wear on our clothes? Cooler: Yeperoonie. Nose Marie: I kinda like the idea of those Seven having something like a jacks of all trades Shop. Cooler: You mean an Odd Jobs shop? not exactly a good job choice for Our pups. Nose Marie: Well, Our pups need a variety of skills. Beamer: They also need weapons. You know, Bartrand can use sewing needles, Darius can use cards, Jayden can hide all kinds of hidden projectiles in his pom poms, Stephanie can use a garden rake, and Ian can use a giant paintbrush. Cool idea I came up, no? Igor: Beamy, This is a kids cartoon. be more kid-friendly, like... a Bag of Marbles, a Whistle or Air Horn, a Seltzer Bottle or Fire Hose. No sharp or poisonous objects. (Bartrand, Stephanie, Vivian, Darius, Ian, Jayden, and Antonio look at each other and shake their heads, disagreeing with Igor's idea.) Beamer: Oh, come on, Iggy. Nobody's going to take the PoundRaizers seriously with those kind of weapons. Besides, those are weapons only you would use. Besides, the paintbrushes, cards and pom poms don't look dangerous. Darius: I agree with Beamer. Besides, each of the weapons Beamer suggest have to suit our personality or we might not be getting anywhere. Jayden: Yeah. Igor: Listen to reason, Beamer. Kids watching this episode might give Kids the wrong idea. about using weapons with deadly force. They'll think it'll be okay for kids to use weapons You'll use. but, Your ideals like that... (Imagines Bartrand Running at a High speed, and using His Sewing needles as Darts at a Target, electrocuting the target and blowing it up.) Bright Eyes: I'm with Iggy on this. The PoundRaizer shouldn't use any weapons that could cause heavy violence. Igor: but there will be some weapons that will be approved by a certain, but moral writer. (The PoundRaizers still shake their heads.) Igor: One of the weapons would involve a net to capture enemies. Beamer: Sigh. You're so nit-picky. Ian: Yeah, Iggy, you're not being fair. Like Beamer said, those weapons have to fit our personality. Bartrand: Yeah. Besides, what good will a bag of marbles do? What am I supposed to do? Play marbles with villains... Darius: Blow a whistle to tell the villains it's time go swimming? Antonio: Cool them off with a garden hose? Besides, it's not like we're given bazookas or machine guns or knives or anything like that. Igor: I can't believe you guys are so unreasonable! Blah! (pulls His eyelid down at Beamer and Bright Eyes laughs as pulls Her eyelid at Beamer. Beamer sputters for a moment until he calms down.) Beamer: At least I'm more mature than you. Jayden: You tell him, little brother! Igor: and You want them to cause violence to any evildoer at a PG-13 level? Maya: I think Ignatius means, something like the sight of B, L, asterisk, exclamation mark, At symbol, in a cartoon. Beamer: Okay, Iggy, you win. Give Bartrand the stupid weapons you suggest. But, at least let Stephanie, Darius, Ian, and Jayden keep their weapons. Igor: In that order. No Needles for You, Bartrand. (Bartrand gets a disappointed look on his face) Igor: Stephanie, Your rake will be replaced by a wood staff. (Stephanie gets a disappointed look on her face.) Igor: Vivian, You can keep Your medical supplies and rubber hammer. Vivian: Preferably, I chose not to fight. You can keep the hammer. Igor: ...Well, Okay. Darius, Your cards will be two kinds. one kind will give Your enemies painful but anemic paper cuts, another will be very explosive. Darius: Actually, the cards I always use never show blood. Igor: Ian, You'll keep Your paintbrush but no paint on it. Ian: Understood. Igor: Jayden, You can have Your pom poms. Jayden: Yes! Thank You! Igor: Antonio, Your kung-fu's okay by Me. Antonio: Actually, it's called Muy Thai. Stephanie: Hold on, Beamer said that I should keep my garden rake, not replace it with a wooden staff. That's not fair. Igor: Lots of fighters use a staff for long range combat, and using it as for a long pole vault. can Your rake do that? Stephanie: (Sadly) No. Igor: as for the remark against Marbles, Air horn, and seltzer bottle, You use marbles to trip up Your chasing adversaries. an Air horn to temporarily use psychological warfare and seltzer bottles to blind them temporarily with water. Beamer: (Whispering to Bartrand) Either that or have the villains' laugh in your face. Igor: (Mimicking Beamer's words) What, you got a free banjo with that quote, Beamer? (PoundRaizers except Bartrand Laugh.) Darius: Ha ha ha. Free banjo. Beamer: Oh, yeah? Just for that, no nail filing for you at least until Saturday. Hmph! Igor: Just for saying that, Expect a water balloon on Your head before the day's out. Beamer: (Grabbing an umbrella while sticking his tongue out at Igor) Good luck throwing water balloons at me. Tony: (Off-screen) The costumes are ready! Beamer: Awesome! (Later, the group is observing the costumes.) Tony: What do you guys think? (Catgut enters.) Catgut: I helped Tony make these costumes. Tony: And you were a great help. Catgut: Anyway, what do you guys think? Bartrand: They look cool! Darius: What exquisite design! Jayden: Amazing! Ian: Look how detailed the costumes are! Stephanie: Wonderful! Vivian: Magnificent! Antonio: Very artistic. Catgut: Thanks. Notice how I imprinted the words to express your personality? Jayden: Yes, we do. Very nice. Catgut: And don't forget the helmets I made. Bartrand: I can see my reflection on the helmet. This helmet is bright and shiny. Catgut: You should be thanking Vigor for finding the helmets at the junkyard. Michelle: And I helped Vigor paint the helmets. Catgut: So, when do you begin your first mission? Bartrand: Mission? Michelle: Yeah, when is your first mission? Bartrand: I never thought about it. Antonio: Well, since I'm the oldest of the seven, I should be the leader. And our first mission is to... Igor: No! The Leader is not usually the oldest. (Antonio grows an anger vein.) The Leader should be... You! (points at Bartrand) Bartrand: Who, Me? Igor: Yes. because You're kin to Cooler. (Bartrand nervously laughs.) Bartrand: No thanks. I think Antonio should fill in the role. He's the brains of the group. Antonio: Thank you, Bartrand. Anyway, Our first mission will be to-- Whopper: Fight the Waffle Men of Planet Toaster? (Ian Laughs.) (Darius and Antonio glare at Whopper.) Antonio: Grow up, Whopper. Bartrand: Mom, Dad, Uncle Tony, can I have a talk with you guys? Tony: Maybe later, Bart. Antonio: As I was saying, This mission is a B-Rank. A delivery assignment. Who wants to participate? (The other six PoundRaizers raise their hands.) Antonio: Very good. All right, PoundRaizers! Commence the mission! Other PoundRaizers: Commence the mission! Antonio: The delivery mission for today is to help King deliver the letters to every resident in the puppy pound. Are you ready? Other PoundRaizers: We're ready! (Later, King is seen with a giant sack. It's loaded with letters and packages.) King: Oh boy. Looks like I'm going to have a very busy day. (The PoundRaizers enter.) Antonio: Sound off! Bartrand: The Friendly Fighter.. I'm Bartrand the Big-Hearted! Stephanie: The Pure-Hearted Pacifist... I'm Stephanie the Serene! Vivian: The Knowledgeable Nutritionist... I'm Vivian the Vigorous! Darius: The Sharp Scientist... They call me Darius the Intelligent! Ian: The Hard-Working Hero... I'm Ian the Diligent! Jayden: The Cheerful Chap... I'm Jayden the Jolly! Antonio: The Generous Genius... I am Antonio the Acceptable! PoundRaizers: And we're the PoundRaizers! King: Okay... Anything I can do for you? Antonio: Actually, I'll ask the question. Anything ''we ''can do for you? King: Well, I need help with these letters. Antonio: On it. PoundRaizers! Deliver these letters! Other PoundRaizers: Okay! King: Um... thank you? (Thinking) Oh, no. They're acting like lame superheroes. (Later, the PoundRaizers are seen delivering the letters.) Antonio: Keep delivering those letters, PoundRaizers! Stephanie: You got it, PoundRaizer Lavender! Darius: Understood! (After a while, all the letters are delivered.) Antonio: There. That's that. Job well done, PoundRaizers. You all deserve a break. (That night, Bartrand is sulking in his dog house.) Bartrand: Stupid Iggy. Who does he think he is telling me what weapon I should and shouldn't use, my brother? He's not the boss of the puppy pound. Besides, if I were to use something insignificant like a stupid garden hose and a stupid bag of marbles, not only will I be defenseless, but I'll be the laughing stock of Poundsville. (He spies some of his sewing needles and hides them in his suit.) Bartrand: I'll show that cat-hearted pacifist. I'll prove that I'm more worthy of using sewing needles as much better weapons than anything he suggests. Part Two (The next morning, Bartrand is eating breakfast with Cooler, Nose Marie and Tony.) Tony: So, Bart, how did your first mission go? Bartrand: It went great, Uncle Tony. We delivered a whole ton of letters yesterday. Tony: Good to hear. But you really should be more serious on your tasks instead of acting like low-budget superheroes. Bartrand: I'm sorry, Uncle Tony. It's just that I'm so excited about being a PoundRaizer. You should have seen us in action. Tony: Cooler? I think that since you came up with the name, you should explain this to your descendant. (Shows Cooler a Newspaper, that says "Masked figures do odd jobs in silly costumes?") the media will start to speculate that the PoundRaizer are a disgrace to fictional heroes. then what happens? at least The Media doesn't know They're the former Devil Dogs, at least until Gamma told everyone about them and ask them to treat them with kindness. But still, we must inform them, and we want you to tell them, Cooler. Cooler: Bartrand, you have to take your duty as a PoundRaizer seriously. (Bartrand feels guilty.) Cooler: Look, You were playing like little kids, when you were wearing those outfits and not being all serious on your tasks. I can understand Ian because he's still a puppy, but you're nineteen dog years old and you should know better. Tony: Yeah. Besides, you're making yourself look bad in front of the public. Bartrand: I... (Igor overhears what Tony is saying.) Tony: No buts, Bartrand Armstrong! Igor: Tone! Do not raise your voice! Tony: Now, please march to Antonio and tell him that he needs to come up with a serious mission. Igor: Did you even listen, Tone?! (Tony gets startled by Igor.) Bartrand: Yes, Uncle Tony. (Bartrand sadly leaves.) Tony: I didn't mean to be stern, but he has to learn one way or another. Igor: Well, no one asked you to get all heated up. and when I told you to be gentle, you disregarded it. I just hope you didn't cause him to hold a grudge against you. Tony: You're right, Iggy. I'll go apologize to him. (Outside, Bartrand gets an angry look on his face.) Bartrand: Serious, huh? First, Iggy's gonna give some low budget weapons and now my folks think I'm not taking my duty seriously. I'll show them. I'll become a full-fledged leader of the PoundRaizers! the perfect way to shove their arrogance down their throats. (Bartrand walks up to Antonio.) Bartrand: Antonio, I demand to be the PoundRaizers' leader! Antonio: Sure. Why? Bartrand: That pathetic mission you gave yesterday got me in trouble with my folks. I want to stop robberies! I want to go on dangerous missions! For my first mission, I'm assigning a special rank mission! Antonio: Now, just a minute.... (Darius enters.) Darius: I demand to remove myself from the PoundRaizers! Antonio: What?! Why? Darius: That newspaper story made me the laughingstock in all of Poundsville! (Vivian enters.) Vivian: You made me look like a blithering idiot! I should be helping patients at the infirmary with Mrs. McGillicuddy, not play pretend! (Bartand, Vivian and Darius yell and complain at once. Igor enters.) Bartrand: I want to be the leader! Darius: I demand a resignation! Vivian: I want to be reimbursed! Igor: Hey! (Bartrand, Darius and Vivian turn to Igor.) Igor: What's going on here? Bartrand: Iggy, I want to be in charge of the PoundRaizers! Vivian: I want to be reimbursed for the humiliation I suffered yesterday! Darius: Little brother, I want to leave the PoundRaizers for good. I can't stand going on another stupid mission! Igor: PoundRaizers, Calm Down! (The three stop talking.) Thank you. You're supposed to be a Odd Jobs Crew, not a Ninja Squad! It's like trying to overrule the Animation boss' choice to edit out the violence. Bartrand... I know it wasn't fair to you that Tony berated you. (Tony enters and hugs Bartrand.) Tony: I'm very sorry, Bart. Bartrand: No, Tony. It's not your fault. It's Iggy's. Tony and Igor: (Shocked) What?! Tony: Bart! You can't blame Iggy over what happened! He had every right to tell me off. Bartrand: That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking those stupid, useless weapons he's going to give me and that Odd Jobs Crew jazz. I don't know what that is supposed to be! Darius: Forget that! Little brother, I want to resign from the PoundRaizers! Vivian: I deserve compensation! (Antonio grows furious and his face turns red.) Antonio: (Angrily) ENOUGH! YOU WILL ALL GET NOTHING AND LIKE IT! I'm the leader of the PoundRaizers and what I say goes! (All turn to Antonio.) Antonio: If you want a serious mission, you'll get one. This mission is very dangerous. In fact, it's very life threatening and you might not make it out alive. Igor: Zip it, Middle-Aged geezer! Antonio: How dare You talk to Your superior like that, you brat! You're not a PoundRaizer and you can't tell me what to do! Igor: Get off the soapbox. A true leader like You should not thin His ranks nor treat His fellow Poundraizers like servants. Antonio: Bartrand! Darius! Vivian! The odd jobs crew is no more. From now, we are going on a dangerous mission. Bartrand: No Way! Antonio: Did I hear Him right?! a Lesser PoundRaizer trying to overrule Me?! Bartrand: We are Not a Secret Attack Force! Our Parents won't approve! Igor: Well said, Bartrand. Bartrand: You may be my adopted brother and you may be leader of the PoundRaizers, but what you're doing is overstepping your bounds. Antonio: Overstepping my bounds, eh? May I remind you that our dangerous mission involves rescuing puppies at an illegal animal shelter and destroy its cruel, despicable owners? Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes starring Bartrand Category:Fan made episodes starring Stephanie Category:Fan made episodes starring Vivian Category:Fan made episodes starring Darius Category:Fan made episodes starring Jayden Category:Fan made episodes starring Antonio Category:Fan made episodes starring Ian